


One day soon

by Hawke



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this to deal with my feeling of over encompassing sadness. :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day soon

Leonard walked through the golden gates and looked around wearily. In the end, he had faced his death with acceptance, but he was still unhappy there were tasks he had not completed before his demise. Robin Williams raised a hand in greeting and Leonard returned it before continuing on. 

There was someone he was looking for. 

Despite the millions that had surely reached this version of heaven, it only took another few moments for Leonard to find who he sought. Perhaps the lack of restrictions from time and space when one's eternal soul dwelled in a metaphysical afterlife allowed the quick meeting of the two men. DeForest looked a lot younger than Leonard remembered him to be, but he reasoned it would be unfair to be constrained to an eternally old body. 

They greeted as the old friends they were. Leonard spoke of the changing world below, and DeForest of his own observations from the realm they inhabited. They sat and talked but mostly they waited. For one day soon (but not too soon, they agreed), more would join them. 

And they would voyage through the stars.


End file.
